Across The Stars
by Mrs. Drew Riatther
Summary: A quick one-shot of Anakin's proposal to Padmé on their way to Naboo.


**Quick disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to George Lucas/Disney._

Anakin sat at the medcenter, watching calmly as the medroid assembled his new arm and adjusted it on his body, then proceeded to test it out. Even after being told by many he would be able to feel just the same, Anakin was surprised by how it felt familiar, he could feel everything, even the prickle of a needle. His new arm was stronger, therefore Anakin felt more powerful with it, even denying to add synthskin.

"Are you sure?" The medroid asked, normally the patients anticipated having their cybernetic prosthetic as natural as possible.

"Yes." Anakin answered moving his fingers, feeling very satisfied "Can I go now?"

"Yes, sir."

Anakin didn't have time for the synthskin, he wanted to see Padmé before she left. He was very pleased with his new arm, he only hoped Padmé wouldn't feel uncomfortable with it, on second thought, maybe he should have added synthskin. But now it was too late, he was already out of the Medcenter.

"... I'll escort you to Naboo." Anakin heard Obi-Wan saying as he approached.

"The war has started, I'm sure I'm the Separatists' last worry." Padmé answered.

"Still, Senator, it's too dangerous-" Obi-Wan started, but stopped as Padmé turned to the side upon seeing Anakin arriving "Anakin, did they give you a little hand?"

"Very funny, master." Anakin replied sarcastically, but Padmé looked a bit uneasy, worried about him "I got a cybernetic replacement."

"Well, let us see this new hand." Obi-Wan said, and Anakin pulled his sleeve up, exposing his cold metallic hand, shock was all over his master's face "Anakin, where's the synthskin?"

"I didn't add it." Anakin said simply, too focused on trying to read Padmé's reaction, she didn't seem uncomfortable.

"Can you still feel? I mean, without the shynthskin?" Padmé couldn't remember seeing anyone with a cybernetic replacement, without the synthskin, but Anakin was like that, one of a kind.

"Yes, the same as before." He answered, starting to feel worried that she had hated it, as much as Obi-Wan, he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Good." She answered with a smile, that eased his insecurity for a bit, then looked at his master.

"You should have have added synthskin, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, and then turned back to the Senator "I'll escort you back to Naboo, while Anakin reports to the Jedi Council."

"Wouldn't it be better if you reported for them personally?" Anakin suggested, hopping he would get to be with Padmé for a little longer "I'll escort the Senator."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked staring at Anakin's synthskin-less hand.

"Yes, master, I'm fine." Anakin reassured, and Obi-Wan finally agreed.

"Very well, master Jedi, we'll be ready to depart, once you're ready." Padmé said smiling, Obi-Wan thought for a second about fast the senator had changed her mind, but didn't give much thought to it.

"I'm ready, Senator." Anakin responded smiling, then turned to his master "See you in Coruscant, master."

They said goodbye and boarded on the ship, followed by the human relations droid C3-PO and astromech R2D2. Anakin as the pilot and Padmé as the copilot, something felt right to look to his side and see her there, adding their coordinates to Naboo, turning the communication systems on, it just felt right to have her next to him.

As they took off, Padmé watched as Anakin so skillfully piloted their startship, almost automatic. He made it seem so easy, even though she had learned long ago how to pilot a ship, it didn't come as natural for her as it did for him. She couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was, and how happy she was just to be next to her.

"Prepare to jump into hyperspace." Anakin said, and as they did, he turned the autopilot. Turning his chair to face Padmé "So... My mechno-arm doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"No. Why would it? Because of synthskin?" She asked and waved her head with a smile, still she could tell he was unsure about it, so she reached out for his right hand, touching it softly, feeling how cold it was "Can you feel that?"

"Yes." He answered, moving his hand closer to hers, Padmé touched each long, cold finger before holding his hand "I can feel that too. Your hand is so warm."

"Good." She answered with a smile "I wish I could have been there at the Medcenter with you."

"Nah, it was nothing. I'm fine." He answered, somehow an akin couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to say.

"Anakin, would you wanna dance with me?" Padmé asked, as she stood up from her chair.

"What?" Anakin asked confused, she changed the subject so abruptly, but once she was standing in front of him she grabbed his hands and pulled him up "I never danced before."

"It's ok, all you have to do is follow the music." She said, laying her one of her hands on his shoulder.

"There's no music." Anakin laughed, but still pulling her closer by the waist, while resting his end on her lower back.

"Yes, there is." She answered, softly grabbing his new metallic hand "Listen carefully, Ani."

As they started to move, he could finally heard the music, the one that came from his chest when she smiled like that, when he looked into her eyes, when he could feel her so close. And that's when he knew, because she didn't let that first kiss become a scar, because he dreamed about her night after night, because Padmé was an angel, he just knew.

"I wish you were my wife." He whispered for only her, even knowing there was no one around.

"Yes." Padmé accepted, closing her eyes and smiling to herself for a brief second, because at that same moment she was thinking the same thing.

Anakin held her hand near his chest, and gently pulling her chin he kissed her, he finally had someone who understood what he felt, someone he could l one unconditionally, he didn't have to pretend with her, because he could trust her, always.

"I love you so much." He said, involving her in his arms.

"I love you too." She answered, throwing her arms around his neck, as they continued their dance, as if their hearts were beating in perfect harmony.

 _On and on they danced across the stars..._


End file.
